Moving head lighting fixtures are commonly known in the art of lighting and especially in connection with entertainment lighting. A moving head light fixture typically comprises a head having a number of light sources creating a light beam and a number of light effect elements with which various light effects can be generated. The head is rotatably connected to a yoke and the yoke is rotatably connected to a base. As a result the head can be panned and tilted around a pan axis and a tilt axis so that the light beam can be directed in many directions. Typically the moving head light fixture allows an angular position of the yoke relative to the base between 0 and 540°, meaning that the yoke can be rotated 1½ revolutions relative to the base. Similarly the head can be moved relative to the yoke in a theoretical angle of 0 to 270°. However the exact numbers depend on the kind of light fixture use and the allowed angles might be larger or smaller than the angles indicated above.
In most cases the area that is to be illuminated by the moving head light fixture is limited, e.g. to an area such as a dance floor or a stage area.
Normally software tools are used to control the operation of the moving head light fixture, especially how the head is moved relative to the yoke and the base. The software used to control the moving of the light beam is normally not aware of the exact dimensions of the location where the moving head light fixture is installed. Accordingly the situation often occurs that the moving head light fixture is illuminating part of the environment not related to the scene to be illuminated. This is disadvantageous as first of all parts of the environment are illuminated which should not be illuminated and the scene that should be illuminated is not illuminated the whole time.